


Hate

by cheddarbug



Series: How the Mighty Fall [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: When the Warrior of Light needs to let off some steam, Nero tol Scaeva is more than willing to lend a helping hand...





	Hate

The heavy metal doors _slammed_ against the thick steel walls, announcing the entrance of a very pissed Carine Monteil.

“ ** _NERO_ **!” the Warrior of Light bellowed, her voice reverberating off the sides of the room as she marched into the building where the Scion’s probationary prisoner was kept. As she stomped in, Biggs and Wedge looked at each other in worry, shrinking into the shadows until they were able to drop whatever they were working on and make an escape. Even Cid seemed concerned, but thought better than to ask as he also left the prisoner to his fate. Whatever that bastard had done now...well, it was probably well deserved to warrant the rage of the most powerful person in Eorzea.

Carine’s lilac colored eyes scanned the room as she peeled her bow from her back and removed her armor, waiting for the slimy asshole to make his appearance. Her mind was a flurry of anger and a temper that wouldn't be merely quelled by striking some dummy. Well, perhaps  _one_ dummy.

“I wasn’t aware I would be getting a show,” came the cool reply from the shadows across the room. “From the way you came parading in, one would have assumed you were hunting for blood.”

Nero tol Scaeva, no that wasn’t right, Nero Scaeva (as he wasn’t a part of the Garlean Empire any longer) leaned casually against the wall with a sultry half grin pinned on his face. His body was covered with a long red coat, trimmed in gaudy gold, which was a great improvement from his usual extravagant wear, and his golden hair slicked back with a single lock dangling over his forehead. The gods-awful glasses he wore hid his brilliant blue eyes, yet the Garlean didn’t bother to hide the golden third eye upon his brow. 

“Spar with me. I need to let off some steam,” she ordered, wrapping her hands with cloth. She couldn’t bare to look at him. He was always unbothered with everything going on around him save the look of irritation when the Scions decided to do something he thought was ill-advised. As if he had any room to talk. They were at war and he just stood there, pretty as a painting (a brightly colored, gaudy painting at that) with not a worry in the world.

Nero shrugged, peeling off his red coat and laying it gently on one of the work tables while she went about locking the doors. This was normal for the odd pair. Carine would go out, spending all her days saving the world or helping those that needed the Warrior of Light. Sometimes bad things happened, things she couldn’t stop, so she would return to Mor Dhona and spar with Nero. Gave her a chance to let off steam without worrying about hurting anyone. Well, anyone other than a _reformed_ Scion enemy.

“Lost another one, did you? Shame, it seems to be a trend with you now. I would have thought after that Lord what’s-his-name, you would have been more careful-” the pompous ass began, followed by an ‘oof’ as he slammed into a wall.

Carine advanced on him, grabbing his neck and pinning him there before he could recover from the surprise blow. “You will _not_ bring him up. Understand?” she snarled, her eyes glaring into his now that those ridiculous glasses had been knocked off his face.

“I do _love_ it when you get rough,” he grimaced, though he seemed wholly unaffected by her onslaught. She released him, backing away and waiting for him to make his own attack. “So what was it then? Does a kitten trapped in a tree give you this much trouble?”

He positioned himself across from her, dusting off the plain white shirt that hung loosely from his body. It seemed that he had been preparing for bed, the way he had been dressed under that coat. Loose sleeping shirt, the ties undone at the top, and loose sleeping pants clinging to his trim waist. He lunged at her fast as lightning from where he stood. Carine dodged the attack, but barely as she had been distracted by his state of dress. It wasn’t every day one saw Nero so dressed down.

“Getting sloppy, I see. Do I distract you?” he grinned wickedly, turning to keep her in his sights.

“Hardly,” she replied coldly. “And no, I don’t think a kitten in a tree constitutes kicking your ass.”

“Then to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, blocking her fists as she attacked him. She continued her assault, growling out loud as he easily blocked her every strike before he pushed her back.

“Maybe I just feel like it?” she arched a delicate brow, her silver hair falling out of her braid and around her face. She tucked a strand behind one of her long, pointed ears, gifting him a rare smirk as she came at him again. She didn't care for his nosiness and wouldn't reward it by telling him she was simply sick of being the Warrior of Light. It would only make his day better knowing that the great hero of Eorzea was over the constant back and forth with missions that grew more dangerous with each passing day. 

For every assault she launched, Nero was able to block it as though he knew exactly her plan of attack as it formed in her mind, and more than once he found a way to gain the upper hand, sending her into a retreat to regroup. She grew more and more frustrated as she continued to be bested by one of her biggest rivals, the man that was supposed to be her prisoner and intel on the Empire she hoped to overthrow.

“You’re distracted, Warrior. I dare say, if this were a fight to free me of this prison, I would already be out of Mor Dhona,” he told her, blocking her fists yet again.

The presumptuous bastard was wearing her nerves thin. Every snarky remark, every cocky grin, every block, every touch, every time his eyes glanced up her body- _What the hell am I even thinking?_ She asked herself, leaping out of the way from his own charge. With a roar, she ran at him with everything she had, focusing her frustration and energy into at least landing him on his back. She managed to land a few good hits, busting his lip and blackening an eye before he used his long leg to sweep her off hers.

Carine landed with a hard thud on the cold stone of the floor, the breath knocked out of her while stars danced behind her eyes from hitting her head. Dazed, she was unable to recover before Nero was on her, pinning her to the ground beneath his long, hard body. “Do you yield?” he asked, his face so _close_ that she could feel his labored breathing as he licked his bloody lip.

“ _Never_ ,” she whispered and attempted to headbutt him, but he saw it coming and easily avoided the blow. Despite her kicking and attempt to break free of his hold, Nero never loosened his grip on her. The Elezen couldn’t move, but it didn’t keep her from struggling for as long as possible. Eventually she stilled, yelling her frustration before finally admitting defeat to _him_.

The smile he graced her with both sent a thrill straight to her groin and pissed her off at the same time. No one had the right to be as bloody brilliant and beautiful and _pompous_ as this bastard was. Yet Nero was, and he bloody well knew it.

“So I win.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement made in confidence, one that dripped with arrogance and made her want to punch him again.

“ _This_ time,” she warned, her lips pressed into a thin line, allowing him to help her up. When she was to her feet, Nero still didn’t release her. His blue eyes had gone cold, calculating, dangerous as he took his free hand and wiped the blood from his lips. He looked at it, and back at her, a strange flame flickering in those icy depths. Her mind raced with what he could possibly be thinking and how she could counter him. She was in the workshop where _he_ worked with magitek with Cid. This was _his_ domain and if he took a notion, he could readily use any of the magitek weapons that littered the worktables nearby.

She swallowed, her eyes flittering back to him, hoping he couldn’t sense her worry. Nothing could have prepared her for what _had_ been on his mind, for the Garlean pulled her in closer and crushed his lips to hers. Carine hesitated, her mind going completely blank at his sudden audacity before reeling back and punching him with as much force as she could muster.

Nero was knocked backwards, his eyes wide with confusion and then rage as he held his nose. “I think you broke it!” he cried out. Carina smirked, glad to have the upper hand again as she sauntered over to him, waving her hand over his face and mending the break and healing the cuts with the little white magic she knew. After a few seconds, no one would have known they had just been sparring, or that she had busted his beautiful face.

“Let that be a lesson,” she suggested, dusting herself off and reaching for her things.

“I thought, perhaps, you needed another _outlet_ to vent your frustration,” he purred from behind her, sending chills down the length of her spine. She attempted to ignore him, unwrapping her fists and shaking her hands out.

“You thought wrong,” she said simply, keeping her back to him so he couldn’t see her letting her mind wander into territory she dared not tread into. 

“Really?” he whispered into her ear, allowing his nose to trail its length until her skin had pebbled all over her body. “I get this _feeling_ that you might be lying to me.”

Carine turned around, bracing herself with the workbench behind her as she attempted to steady her breathing. This wasn’t the first time he had attempted to seduce her, and she knew if she walked out that door in this moment, it wouldn’t be the last. “What makes you think I want that?” she asked, her eyes hardening.

Nero’s lips drew into a seductive half smile as he trailed one hand up her long arm, his touch feather light, yet setting a blaze in their wake. “You _don’t_ want this. You _need_ it. You are wound tighter than a coil. Your fighting is getting sloppy from being distracted. Do you really think you can take on Zenos in this state? He would destroy you before you could ever land a blow.”

Carine grabbed his hand, holding him in place before he dared to take his gentle caress further. “And what makes you think I want _you_?” she sneered, pushing his hand off her and regaining what little control she still had before passion took over.

This seemed to spark a flame in the Garlean’s eyes as his lips curled into a cruel smile. He leaned in, dragging his nose against the sharp outline of her jaw, leading to her pointed ear. “Because you won’t get attached to me. I don’t come with strings. I won’t promise love or affection, I won’t remind you of your fallen lover...” he nipped her ear. “Not like that Elezen king you attempt to run off to.”

She shuddered against him, her body betraying her when all she wanted was to beat the bastard’s head into a wall. The Elezen found herself weakening under his touch, her anger and rage boiling beneath the surface. She _hated_ him in this moment, but she needed him and his promise as much as she needed her next breath. How long had it been since she had allowed someone into her bed? Carine grabbed his face, forcing his gaze to her eyes. Never once did he falter or show any sign of fear, knowing what she could so easily do to him. She battled with her inner demons, the faces of Haurchefant and Aymeric flashing in her mind until finally she went blank. Nero was not them, he was worse. If he died tomorrow, she wouldn’t even shed a tear for the man that had attempted to take her life on multiple occasions.

So she kissed him.

His lips molded to hers, crushing them and bruising them as he returned her passion equally. Her hands reached for his hair, pulling it _hard_ and she relished in the pained gasp from the man before her. His own hands reached up to grasp at her breasts, thumbing her tightening nipples through the fabric of her shirt while he allowed her to bite into his flesh.

Nero lifted her, surprising the Warrior of Light with his strength as he set her upon the workbench, scattering the broken bits onto the floor. He ripped her shirt open and cut the bindings that held her supple breasts in place before dragging his teeth against her sensitive flesh. They knew no one would dare come into the shop, not after her blatant display upon entering it earlier, so he didn’t hesitate to seize one plump breast in his mouth, teeth biting into her as she cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Carine pulled at his shirt until he allowed her to remove it from his back, revealing a surprisingly well toned body beneath. He didn’t allow her the pleasure of viewing it for long before he crushed himself against her, kissing her and tugging on her lower lip while her nails bit into his shoulders.

She was panting, her body tensing with the desire and need the Garlean had set aflame within her as she pushed him backwards. With her long arm separating the two, she pressed him back, her hand splayed on his remarkable chest until he hissed against the cold, steel wall at his back. “Think we should take this to the room? Or would you prefer to take me here?” she purred against him, biting his neck and marking him.

Nero grabbed a handful of her silver hair, yanking it back until she was looking up at the tall ceiling, exposing the length of her throat. There was nothing gentle in the way he held her in place, one hand at her head and the other digging into the flesh of her ass while he pulled at her tight peaks with his teeth. “I wasn’t aware you wanted to make love,” he said in between bites.

Make love. That was laughable. Carine would never consider making love to him, not when the only person she had ever loved lay dead and buried beneath ice and snow. No. This was just a means to an end, to erase the distraction and need to be mindless for once in her godsdamned life.

“Just didn’t want to make a mess of the workshop. What would Cid say?” she moaned. He hesitated at this, his icy blue eyes looking past her towards the things already laying scattered on the ground. Things _he_ would have to pick up before the engineer came back. "What? Is the bedroom too personal for you?" she added with a quirked brow.

Nero turned his eyes back on the half-naked woman before him, her tanned skin practically glowing with need in the dim lighting produced by the magitek lanterns that hung about the shop. The mess they would make would be worth the clean up. “I’ll _fuck_ you here,” he growled, his hands at the waistband of her pants, pulling them down along with her smallclothes until she was completely bare against him. He lifted her and allowed her to wrap those long, strong legs, around him as he took her back to the workbench they had already cleared.

Before he could set her there, Carine pulled herself from him. She turned her back and leaned over the workshop all while spreading her legs, giving the Garlean a pure and unadulterated view of everything she had to offer. She would _not_ let this get personal, at least not more personal than it already was.

Nero licked his lips and swallowed, his throat bobbing in appreciation as he let out a whispered ‘fuck’. Quickly he stripped himself of his pants and pressed his palm against the warmth of her sex, audibly groaning as her desire wet his fingers. He knew she needed this, he just hadn’t realized how _badly..._

“Well? Get on with it,” she ordered, rubbing herself against him and trembling at his touch. _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._ he thought, dragging his fingers through her slick folds. Her back arched beautifully as she attempted to grant him better access to her quivering depths. There was no need to prepare her, she was ready for him and she wanted it over.

He bent over her back, lined with the scars of her past battles, and nestled his throbbing cock against her entrance. He grabbed her lovely silver hair, pulling her back and arching her further. “I want you to tell me what you need,” he ordered, holding her in place and leaving her completely at his mercy.

“You know what I need,” she whimpered, her muscles straining and shaking.

“Say it Carine. I need you to _say it_ ,” he commanded into her ear, pulling at the long tip with his teeth.

She struggled against him, against whatever inner demons she was fighting, nearly spending what strength she hadn’t used in their sparring match earlier in the endeavor. Nero was patient though, oh so patient despite his shaft demanding to plunge into her quivering cleft. He had waited this long, priming her for this moment with every sparring session, every snarky remark, every appreciative glance. He was the only one to see her for what she was. A warrior of legend that needed to be challenged rather than praised at every whim. A beautiful creature that needed _someone_ to bring out the best in her while appreciating what she naturally had to offer. She needed someone to push her past her limits, forcing her to better herself for the difficult road that lay ahead of her. She just didn’t know that. Not yet.

“Fine. Nero, I need you to _fuck me_ ,” she insisted, her lilac eyes hardening as she glance at him from their corners. His face twisted into a winning smile, hardly believing he had been able to push his luck into making her yield twice to him in a single day. 

“As you command, _Carine_ ,” he whispered against her, the gentle purr of her name a stark contrast to the hard thrust as he entered her. She cried out, not caring if anyone heard her as Nero aggressively plunged into her, holding her in place with his hand fisted in her hair and the other hand gripping into the swell of her hip.

“FUCK!” she cried out, her arms steadying her against the workbench while she arched her back to give the Garlean better access. This was _nothing_ like being with Haurchefant. He had been gentle, patient, _loving_ with her. Not with Nero. He was punishing, hard, _hateful_ as he slammed into her. It hurt, but the pain always gave way to the building pleasure. His unforgiving thrusts coupled with the harsh bites on her shoulders brought her higher than she had ever been in such a short time that made her think that magic had to be involved, even if Garleans couldn’t use aether.

He pulled her up by her hair, bringing another desperate moan to her lips as the fingers that had surely bruised her hips trailed their way to her breast, pulling and teasing at the tight peak while he continued pressing into her. Carine leaned back against his chest, her silver hair mixing with his gold as she begged for his lips. He granted them to her, allowing her to bite them. And she did, hard enough to draw blood, but it didn’t slow him, nor hinder him from untangling his fingers from her hair. His hand slid around her throat, bringing an unknown thrill as she wondered if he would attempt to choke her. The disappointment that his hand never wrapped around her neck soon disappeared as his long fingers made their way to the ‘v’ of her thighs, circling around the bundle of nerves nestled there.

“And you said you didn’t need this,” he smirked against her ear, slicking her wetness from where they were connected back to her throbbing clit. Carine bit back a shout at the pleasure that was coming to a crescendo within her as she surrendered to him. She was so close, so _close..._

Suddenly he pulled away, making her cry out at the unexpected emptiness she felt. Nero flipped her over and lifted her onto the table. The Warrior of Light tried to go back to the impersonal position from before, but he crawled over her body and pinned her arms down. His icy blue eyes were burning with the flames of his own desire as his mouth pressed in a hard line. Her body echoed this need, her legs falling open though the last thing she wanted was for him to watch her like this. The Garlean took her invitation, slamming into her and swallowing her cries with a passionate kiss.

When he was sure he could trust her not to change position, he released his bruising grip on her wrists and steadied himself above her. Her deliciously long legs wrapped around him, her heels digging harshly into the small of his back, urging him on while her nails bit into the flesh of his shoulders.

He could feel her body tensing, her release just breaths away and his own not far behind. Carine kept her eyes closed and her face turned to the side, bringing a rage Nero had not been prepared for to the surface. He grabbed her face and turned it to him, glaring at her for all he was worth as she tried to look away.

“Look at me,” he demanded, his fingers fisting in her hair as her body tightened around him. He was _so close_ to sweet release, but it wouldn’t do if the woman couldn’t bare to even look at him.

“No.” She resisted him, shutting her eyes when he forced her to face him.

“You’re so _fucking_ close,” he grimaced, holding himself back. “At least say my name,” he ordered. He was pushing the last of his luck, and he knew it, but damn if he wasn’t going to try.

“Please! Oh please!” she begged, writhing beneath him, her body trembling as she clung to the edge.

“Say. My. Name,” he demanded, thrusting hard with each word. “I want to watch you come apart for me, Carine. I want _my_ name on _your_ lips when I make you come.”

Her light purple eyes shot open as her body bowed beneath him, shaking as her climax finally claimed her. Nero held her there, staring into her eyes and watching as he made her walls come down. She was vulnerable, so beautifully vulnerable to him in this moment as his name fell from her lips, that he couldn’t have held back no matter how hard he tried. He continued to thrust into her, surprising himself as he shouted _her_ name just as he pushed himself over the edge.

Nero did not linger there within her. She wouldn’t want that and it would be ill-advised for him to want it. He pulled away, hiding his smirk as she gasped at the sudden retreat, her fingers falling from his disheveled hair. He quickly dressed and examined himself in one of the mirrors. Love bites covered his neck and shoulders and his bottom lip was swollen and bruised from her teeth earlier. He could feel the burn as his shirt brushed against his raw flesh where her nails had marked him.

When he turned back to her, she was busy trying to put her ruined shirt together so that no one would know what had just transpired between them. She managed to tuck the material into her pants and fit her leather armor vest over it, holding the scraps together and looking nearly like she did when she came in, though her sex-tousled hair and love bites on her neck were a dead giveaway. This was a conquest that the genius magitek engineer found himself oddly content with, shocked at the revelation of just how much he may have actually missed sex... when he wasn’t working on his experiments and countless projects, that is.

“Don’t get a big head. This was a one off,” Carine informed him, as if reading his mind. “It _won’t_ be happening again.”

Nero grinned, casually leaning against one of the support pillars in the shop and eyeing her with all the appreciation he could muster for the shining beacon before him. “You say that, but you’ll be back.”

Carine pulled her hair into a low ponytail and used her magic to rid herself of the telling bite marks upon her flesh. Nero noticed, with a grin, that she didn’t bother to rid him of the marks she had made upon his neck, nor did she rid her hidden breasts of the marks he had left upon her.

“You have a mess to clean up. Better get to it before Cid comes back,” she said, unlocking the door and stalking out with the same determination she had when she marched in, if a little more content than before.

Oh, she would _definitely_ be back.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot smut piece of my weird pairing. Might eventually become part of a much larger project later down the road, but for some reason this scene remained stuck in my head and needed to be let out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^


End file.
